


Christmas with the dingles

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other dingles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: The dingles celebrate Christmas and belles birthday





	Christmas with the dingles

Everyone was heading up to wishing well, where Lisa was sorting the food for Christmas  
Everyone had decided to meet up at wishing well for Christmas  
Charity was driving along the road, she had to park her car near the back of the house  
Charity entered with Vanessa carrying wine and Noah had Johnny and charity had loads of presents  
“Hey uncle Zak”  
“Merry Christmas charity”  
Then Lisa piped up from the kitchen  
“Johnnys presents from us are under the tree”  
“Okay, Johnny, go with uncle Zak and he’ll help you open them”  
Johnny walked with uncle Zak towards the tree  
Then Lisa spoke to charity  
“How are you love”  
“I’m fine”  
“Good, Debbie will be here soon, Ryan, Lucas and dawn are here though”  
Lisa pointed to where Lucas and Ryan were sat  
Charity walked over to Lucas and Ryan  
“Hey Ryan merry Christmas”  
“Hey mum same to you”  
“Can I give Lucas his presents now or does he have to wait”  
“He can have them now”  
Ryan then spoke to Lucas  
“Go on mate, she won’t hurt you”  
Lucas went over to charity  
“Hi mate”  
He waved at Charity   
Charity gave Lucas a huge bag   
“Here you go mate, those are from me, uncle Noah, uncle Johnny and Vanessa”  
“Thank You grouchy”  
Charity smiled at the nickname Lucas had used for her  
Then their was a knock at the door  
It was cain and moira with Debbie and Ross  
Lisa greeted them  
“Hey Debbie”  
“Hey Lisa”  
Lisa greeted Ross with a hug  
“Hello Lisa”  
“Hey where are the kids”  
Then jack and Moses run to where cain was  
“Sarah’s just getting Darius”  
Then liv pitched in  
“Does she need a hand”  
“Yeah you don’t mind do you”  
Liv left to help Sarah with Darius  
Cain stood up and walked over to debbie   
He hugged Debbie   
“Merry Christmas debs”  
“Merry Christmas dad”  
Cain then walked over to Ross  
Ross held out a hand, but cain hugged him  
“Merry Christmas Ross”  
“Merry Christmas cain”  
Sarah and liv then come through with Darius  
Cain takes Darius off of Sarah and hands Sarah’s her gifts from him and moira  
“Merry Christmas Sarah”  
“Thanks and you too grumpy”  
Cain then turned to debbie   
“Where’s jack and moses”  
Then they came running through  
Moses shouted over  
“Grumpy”  
“Hey mate, Merry Christmas”  
“And you grumpy”  
Cain gave the kids their presents  
Then charity came over  
“Hey I’ve already given the kids their presents”  
“Okay”  
“So where’s Darius then”  
“He’s over there with dad”  
“God I can’t believe it’s his first Christmas already”  
“I know”  
Then Ross came back over with drinks  
“My little lad is growing up fast”  
Ross walked over to Darius   
“Hey mum, I love you”  
“Debs I love you too”  
Ross came back and handed Darius to charity  
“Think he wants you”  
Darius stops crying as soon as he sees charity

After an hour, dinner was ready  
Everyone sat in their seats and chas and Aaron was bringing the food out  
Chas then told debbie  
“Debbie get a party hat on”  
“Fine”  
Everyone was laughing and joking about

After half an hour, everyone went home, Charity was loving this Christmas, and she loved her family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
